Les Serpentards ont une grande part de Poufsouffle
by Thecrasy
Summary: Moi, Draco Malfoy, je suis un Ange Gardien. Je doit aider mon protégé, Harry Potter, à trouver l'amour. Mais comment le pousser dans les bras d'un autre, quand mon coeur l'a déjà choisi ?


Titre : Les Serpentards ont une grande part de Poufsouffle en eux (j'adore les titres à rallonge… lol)

Auteur : Moi. Thecrasy.

Paring : allez, on va dire HPDM

Rating : K

Disclamer : J'ai beau le clamer haut et fort, je n'arrive à convaincre personne que je suis JK Rowling. C'est que ça ne doit pas être vrai. Alors je l'avoue maintenant, devant vous tous réunis : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling !

NdA : Cette histoire vient d'un défi de Fleur de Lisse. Le voici :

Moi, Draco Malfoy, je suis un ange gardien qui est descendu sur terre pour aider mon protégé, Harry Potter. Depuis une semaine déjà, je lui apporte mon aide. Si je lui apporte mon aide, c'est par ce qu'il est déprimé depuis qu'il aime Ron Weasley, et je dois l'aider à le conquérir. Comment y arriver alors que mon coeur l'a choisi ?

Bonne lecture à vous !

___________________________________________________________________________

- Draco !

- Oui, Parrain ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu étais censé être en bas la semaine dernière ! Allez, fais tes bagages et descends immédiatement !

- Huhu, Severus, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver ainsi ! Ce brave petit sait ce qu'il a à faire !

Je vois que vous êtes perdus là, non ? Vous avez raison, je le serais aussi à votre place ! Je vais vous expliquer… Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Je suis ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'Ange Gardien, avec tous les attributs que vous attribuez habituellement à notre race : Des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, une peau pâle et laiteuse, une grande taille… Sans faire de mauvais jeux de mots, je suis ce que l'on pourrait appeler… Un dieu !

Mon statut d'Ange implique que je veille sur un Humain. Le mien s'appelle Harry Potter, et il est tout mon contraire. Petit, le teint hâlé, les cheveux noirs en bataille… Même si je suis un Ange, je ne suis pas sans désirs… Et je désire Harry Potter, je le veux pour moi. Pourquoi, me direz-vous, est-ce que je reste sans rien faire, planté sur mon nuage ? Eh bien… Harry Potter est amoureux. D'un autre que moi. D'un certain rouquin, Ronald Weasley… Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est un nom affreux ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'Harry peut lui trouver. Et c'est pour ça que je l'observe, pour comprendre.

- DRACO !

Oups ! Ca, c'est mon Parrain, Severus Snape. C'est lui qui m'a prit sous son aile (encore un jeu de mots moisi, mais on ne se refait pas !) quand je suis arrivé là-haut. La Grande Guerre m'a tué. Eh oui, je suis mort pendant la Bataille Finale. Mais mon « courage exemplaire » lors de ce conflit, mon « obstination à voir le Bien triompher », tout cela m'a conduit à être vulgairement recyclé !

Ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser reposer en paix, ils veulent maintenant que j'essaie d'insuffler un peu de bonheur à l'Humain qui m'a été dévolu. Et je me retrouve avec tous les morts de la Bataille. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas quitté Poudlard, surtout avec Albus et Parrain, qui continuent à se chamailler à longueur de journée… Comme quoi, ce n'est pas un changement de monde qui va ébranler leurs habitudes. Mais revenons-en à mon histoire, c'est bien plus intéressant.

Je dois donc descendre sur Terre et aider Harry, celui que je veux garder pour moi je vous le rappelle, à trouver le bonheur dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Draco Malfoy, agence de conseils en amour, j'écoute ? Je suis tombé bien bas…

o0O0o

Me voilà revenu sur Terre, je ne peux pas dire qu'elle m'ait manqué. Je me retrouve face à Harry. C'est bizarre, il est tout pâle, il a vu un fantôme ? Ah, oui, peut-être, je suis quand même censé être mort…

- Dra… Drac… Draco ???

- Salut Potty, alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Mais… Tu es mort !

- Oui, je le sais bien ! J'étais là, figure toi ! Mais là-haut, ils ont décidé que je deviendrais ton conseiller matrimonial. Alors, prêt à partir à l'assaut de ton rouquin ?

- Heu…

- La première chose à faire si tu veux le séduire, c'est changer de look. Ce n'est pas méchant Potty, mais le style « j'me perds dans mes vieilles fringues » n'est plus vraiment à la mode. Direction… Shopping ! T'as de la chance, je suis spécialiste !

Harry pâlit de plus en plus à mesure que nous nous approchons du chemin de Traverse… Et je comprends bientôt pourquoi. C'est quoi cette émeute ? J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à l'avant-première de High School Musical (j'ai assisté à ça de mon petit nuage, elles peuvent être impressionnantes, les jeunes moldues !) Quand Harry m'avait expliqué à quel point c'était dangereux pour lui de sortir de chez lui, je n'ai pas pris en compte la variable Tueur-de-mages-noirs-et-donc-célébrité-de-l'année ! Je croyais qu'il parlait des mangemorts, que c'était eux, le danger. Et tout le monde sait que Harry peut les dégommer d'une seule main, les mangemorts ! J'ai découvert pire qu'eux…

Finalement, après de longues minutes de perdues à essayer de leur faire comprendre que nous voulions être TRANQUILLES, nous parvenons à ma boutique de vêtements préférée.

HPDMHPDM

Oh Merlin ! Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre ! Il est vraiment… J'ai bien eu quelques problèmes d'étroitesse au niveau du pantalon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Il est trop sexy une fois relooké ! Le pantalon en cuir moule agréablement ses petites fesses rondes, et met en valeur ses longues jambes fines. La chemise noire devient parfois, par quelque effet de lumière, légèrement transparente, me laissant admirer son torse finement dessiné. Ses cheveux sont en bataille tant il se passe la main dedans. Et son regard inquiet alors qu'il défile devant moi…

- On prend le tout !

Le problème, maintenant, c'est Weaslaid. Ils ne sont pas du tout assortis, tous les deux. De tout façon, Harry ne va bien qu'avec moi, tout en contrastes que nous sommes.

-… core, Draco !

- Excuse moi ? Je n'écoutais pas !

- Je disais : Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, merci encore, Draco ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

- Oh, de rien, c'est tout naturel voyons !

- Hum hum…

- Rho, c'est bon, hein !

Harry rit. Et c'est grâce à moi ! Je suis trop fort ! Et il est trop beau ! Rien ni personne ne pourra lui résister quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, pas même... Mais, j'y pense…

- Dis moi Harry, est-ce que Weasley sait que tu es amoureux de lui ?

Son rire se coupe net. Il se rembrunit.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il n'a pas que cela à faire, se prendre la tête pour ça ! Tu sais, la Guerre l'a beaucoup changé. Depuis la mort de Fred, il n'est plus le même. Il a beaucoup de soucis, je ne vais pas encore ne plus l'embêter avec mes sentiments, ce n'est vraiment pas important.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de l'aimer ?

- Evidemment. Il m'a sauvé la vie après tout. Il s'est mis sur la trajectoire d'un sort mortel qui m'était destiné.

QUOI ???

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, oui ! C'est lui qui me l'a dit quand je suis sorti du coma. C'est un miracle qu'il ait survécu. Il a même réussi à tuer… Oh Draco, je suis désolé, mais c'est lui qui a tué ton père.

Non ! C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller ! Il n'a tout de même pas dit ça ! Comment ose-t-il, ce misérable petit cloporte ? Je vais l'égorger, cet enfoiré !

- Draco ? Ca va, tu es tout pâle ?

- Je… oui, non, je… Je ne me sens pas très bien là…

- Tu trembles !

De rage, oui !

- Tu es sous le choc, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis vraiment désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça mais je t'en prie, ne lui en veut pas, c'est Lucius qui a lancé le sort que Ron s'est pris ! Viens, je t'emmène chez moi, je vais te préparer une boisson chaude, ça va te faire du bien.

Il me reconduit du côté Moldu de Londres, et me guide dans le labyrinthe des rues de la ville. Il s'arrête devant une petite maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus traditionnel : toit rouge, murs et clôture blancs, pelouse impecc'… Il ne manque que le chien et les deux bambins ! C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas du tout l'idée que je me faisais de la maison de Harry. Je l'imaginais plutôt comme lui : désordonnée, mais chaleureuse et conviviale. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…

A peine Harry a-t-il tourné la poignée de la porte que…

- POTTER ! C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ? Qu' est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Tu dois être là à six heures pour préparer le repas. Et là, il est presque huit heures ! Dépêches toi, j'ai faim !

Harry me fait signe de ne faire aucun bruit. Malgré tout, mes questions doivent se voir dans mes yeux, puisqu'il commence à m'expliquer en chuchotant :

- C'est Ronald. Je suis en retard. Je me suis tellement amusé avec toi que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer !

- Tu habites chez la Belette ?

- Oui. Tu sais, il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes en me protégeant, c'est normal que je m'occupe de lui et que je l'aide dans la vie de tous les jours !

- Mais… Il te parle plus mal qu'à un chien !

- C'est normal, je viens de te le dire ! Il a perdu ses jambes à cause de moi, alors il m'en veut. Mais si jamais j'arrive à changer, et que je deviens beau, il posera peut-être les yeux sur moi.

- Tu ES beau, Harry !

Tiens, ça m'a échappé, ça ! Je ne pensais pas le dire à voix haute… Harry rougit.

- Tu sais, dit-il, c'est étrange. Je me sens bien avec toi. Ce n'est pas comme avec Ronald. Oh, quand je suis avec lui, je suis heureux, mais je ne suis pas toujours très à l'aise, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Alors qu'avec toi, je suis vraiment bien. J'ai l'impression que je peux totalement être moi, que tu ne me rejetteras jamais, que tu…

- Je t'aime.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent. J'aimerais bien que ma bouche arrête de prendre d telles libertés, ça m'éviterait de dire des bêtises plus grosses que… Un reniflement m'interrompt dans mes pensées. Harry m regarde fixement, les larmes cascadant sur ses joues, les yeux agrandis sous le choc.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé, commence-je précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est sorti tout seul et je…

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Je le regarde attentivement. Ma réponse semble vouloir dire beaucoup pour lui. Alors, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis totalement sincère.

- Je…. Oui.

Une tornade brune se jette dans mes bras, les yeux inondés de bonheur.

- Oh, Draco ! Je suis si heureux ! J'ai toujours été amoureux de toi. Je voulais te le dire juste après la Guerre, mais tu étais mort et… Mais, Ronald ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ainsi ! C'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça ! Comment on va faire ?

- Non, Harry. Tu n'es pour rien dans ce qui lui arrive. Allons le voir, tu comprendras.

Il me guide le long du couloir et prend l'escalier jusque dans une grande chambre. La Belette est là, couchée dans le lit, les jambes cachées par d'épaisses couvertures. Harry inspire un grand coup, et entre dans la pièce.

- Alors, Potter. Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? Je peux savoir où tu…

Ah, je crois qu'il vient de me voir. Il pâlit brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée. Lamentable.

- Ma… Malfoy ! Mais… Tu es censé être mort. Je le sais, je t'ai vu pendant la grande Bataille, tu t'es jeté devant le sort destiné à Har…

Il se tait brusquement. Trop tard ! Harry en a entendu bien assez.

- Quoi ? Mais, tu m'avais dit que c'était toi, et que tu avais perdu l'usage de tes jambes à cause de moi ! Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

- Je ne t'ai pas menti ! C'est vraiment de ta faute ! Si ils sont morts, c'est à cause de toi, si j'ai perdu mes jambes, c'est aussi à cause de toi ! Tout l'a toujours été ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te pardonner la mort d'Hermione ? Tu croyais que j'allais pouvoir t'aimer ? Oui, ne prends pas cet air surpris, je sais que tu es amoureux de moi ! J'en ai bien ri quand je l'ai compris ! Le grand Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, amoureux de moi ! C'était l'occasion unique, la solution pour te faire payer tout le mal que tu as fait ! Tu allais enfin souffrir, comme moi je souffre ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que je t'avais sauvé, pour que tu me sois redevable, et que tu ne songes pas à te sauver ! Mais, j'en ai assez ! Hermione me manque, si tu savais à quel point !

Sa voix se brise. Néanmoins, il prononce encore quelques paroles.

- Tout est de ta faute, Harry.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- J'arrive, Hermione, attends moi.

- NOOOOON ! crie Harry.

Trop tard. Dans la lueur verte sortie de sa baguette, Ronald Weasley part rejoindre l'amour de sa vie. Bouleversé, Harry sort de la chambre en courant. Je le suis précipitamment, et le retrouve dans une sorte de placard, sous l'escalier. Il est roulé en boule dans un coin, et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Draco ! Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ai plus rien ni personne, je suis tout seul maintenant. Je suis totalement perdu !

- Harry, tu m'as moi. Je te promets que je serai toujours à tes côtés, je serai toujours avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Mais tu ne peux pas tenir cette promesse. Tu es un Ange, tu devras forcément remonter là-haut un jour ou l'autre. Et je me retrouverai seul à nouveau.

Mon cœur se serre brusquement à ces paroles. Il a raison, je devrai remonter, et… Non ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! C'st la première fois que je veux vraiment tenir une promesse et je ne laisserai rien ni personne la briser. Je me battrai contre Merlin lui-même s'il le faut !

Une douleur abominable s'empare soudainement de moi. Mes ailes, symbole de ma condition, sortent brusquement. Mes plumes soyeuses, habituellement d'un blanc éclatant, se teintent de rouge, se détachent, et tombent au sol. L'armature osseuse les soutenant se racornit, et tombe petit à petit en cendres.

Puis, tout s'arrête. C'est le trou noir.

HPDMHPDM

- Draco ! Draco ! Ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie ! Draco ! Ne me laisse pas ! Souviens-toi de a promesse ! Draco ! Reste avec moi, je t'en prie ! Draco…

C'est avec mon prénom murmuré en boucle dans mon oreille que je m'éveille.

- Mmmh !

- Draco ? Oh, Merlin soit loué, tu es réveillé ! J'ai eu si peur, que s'est il passé ?

- Je… Je crois que je ne suis plus un Ange. Les ailes sont le symbole de notre race à nous, Anges Gardiens. Je les ai perdues, alors je suis redevenu un simple mortel. Je pourrai tenir ma promesse, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais !

o0O0o

Alors que le jeune homme brun sautait dans les bras de son aimé, un vieillard barbu riant aux éclats. Buvant une citronnade, accoudé à un nuage, il regardait malicieusement le couple qui se tenait à ses côtés. L'homme arborait un rictus, tandis que la femme souriait avec douceur en regardant la scène en bas.

- J'ai gagné, Severus ! Je savais que Draco était l'âme-sœur de Harry !

- Oui, oui, on sait, Albus, vous avez toujours raison, bougonna Severus.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui et lui donna un petit coup sur le nez avec l'une de ses mèches rousses.

- Ne lui mets pas de telles idées en tête, mon amour, il va devenir impossible à vivre. Et je te rappelle qu'on a l'éternité devant nous !

- J'ai toujours su que les Serpentards avaient une grande part de Poufsouffle en eux, murmura Albus, ses yeux brillant d'émotion se posant alternativement sur le couple sur terre, et celui se tenant à côté de lui.

Il s'attendait à des cris et des grognements, qui ne vinrent pas. Severus, inconscient de tout se qu'il se passait autour de lui, avait plongé son regard dans deux perles émeraude pleines d'amour.

The End.


End file.
